Pirates of the Caribbean: Blood of a Sparrow
by indigopumpkins
Summary: Jack and Angelica stood painfully quiet as they watched the Queen Anne's Revenge disappear behind a curtain of fog, and the girl's screams were just an echo on the wind. Her words sunk in his head like heavy rum... their daughter. R&R
1. Prologue

**A/N**: I needed a fresh start. And since my first love will always be Pirates of the Caribbean, I decided to write one. I will still continue with my other stories, but my creative muse left me hanging on those. This is just a prologue to present the general idea of the story. If it gets enough attention, I'll keep writing. Enjoy!

**Title: **Pirates of the Caribbean: The Blood of a Sparrow

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** Jack/Angelica

**Fandom: **Pirates of the Caribbean

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean or any other copyrighted material. Written for entertainment purposes ONLY.

**Warning: **Due to the nature of this story, I advise those under the age of 18 to note the rating. Rated for explicit language, violence, and brief sexual content.

Prologue

Rain began to fall from the heavens, drowning the flames that licked the sea. Debris from the perished ships drifted over the dark black ocean water. Jack and Angelica stood painfully quiet as they watched the Queen Anne's Revenge disappear behind a curtain of fog, and the girl's screams were just an echo on the wind. Jack turned to the woman beside him, who grew fragile when there was nothing but the steady hum of rain in the silence. Carefully, he studied her worried expression, noticing her eyes trailing after her father's ship. The rain grew to pound on their backs, but neither attempted to move. Angelica broke her frozen stature when Jack laid a gentle hand on her weak shoulder. Her long, wet darkened curls fell to hide her face when she hung her head in defeat. Over the soft roll of thunder in the sky, Jack heard her anguished cries finally reach the surface. His heart shattered when she fell against him, and he could feel her ragged breathing as she sobbed. As he held her, he wondered what she had wanted to tell him before the girl had been taken aboard the red-sailed ship. He questioned the fear in her eyes when she saw the child from across the crowded floors of the bar. He replayed the memory of her ripping him away from the little girl and out into the alley. Why was she so afraid? His thoughts were interrupted as she pulled away from him slightly. Angelica lifted her head to look up at him. He saw the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks when she parted her lips to speak.

"Jack…" she whispered with the rain that misted around them. "There is a secret I've kept from you for a very long time. It's something I should have told you from the moment I learned the truth." She gulped in an unsteady breath and whimpered. "The girl that was captured, that screamed for us to save her; that little girl is my daughter." Her eyes averted his, and studied the markings on the wood of the dock that they stood on.

"She's yours."

Unable to move or breathe, Jack felt as if he were drowning. The words sunk in his head like heavy rum. His daughter. Their daughter. The girl who he'd seen screaming for her life just moments ago, was his child. His only child. He felt a thick knot swell in his throat, making him choke. Hot tears cornered his black eyes as he exhaled a trembled breath. Angelica saw his pain and found herself laying her palm against his rough cheek.

"Oh Jack…"

As they held each other, unaware of the world that seemed to be waking from the sun that had peaked from behind the oceans horizon, the rain slowly came to a stop.

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry this is so short. I've got finals in a couple weeks and the homework load is astronomical. Once summer vacation is here I'll start writing full time again. And when I find the chance I'll try and work some on the first actual chapter of this. R&R!


	2. Sea Turtles and Red Sails

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed! It means a lot to me, and I feel so honored to be given the chance to write this for all of you! I read every review and my goodness you guys are making me blush! I just saw Pirates Friday night! It was a great movie, and I loved every minute of it. I shipped Jack and Angelica right from the beginning. They were so entertaining together, and I'm really looking forward to the next one! To tell the truth, when I originally came up with the idea of Jack and Angelica's daughter 5 weeks before the movie released, I wasn't quite sure how audiences would like it. It was sort of out there, so I didn't bother writing it. However, it kept itself at the forefront of my mind until I finally sat down and got it out of my system. Apparently a lot of other people have had the same idea for them on . I'm glad the ending of the movie sort of helped me out! Thank you Angelica! And I'm also glad it got such positive feedback! Hope you'll all enjoy the first chapter!

**Title: **Pirates of the Caribbean: The Blood of a Sparrow

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** Jack/Angelica

**Fandom: **Pirates of the Caribbean

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean or any other copyrighted material. Written for entertainment purposes ONLY.

**Warning: **Due to the nature of this story, I advise those under the age of 18 to note the rating. Rated for explicit language, violence, and brief sexual content.

**Sea Turtles and Red Sails**

A brisk Sunday morning air filled the Convent of Saint Louanna's opened windows, and church bells chimed overhead. Angelica stood outside of the convent's perimeters, and watched the sun rise on the day of her wedding. She felt complete, and for once, honestly happy. The pastel hues of the dawn quieted her wild emotions and let her breathe soundly again. The waves that crashed against the walls of the cliff, sang a lullaby that she often yearned to listen to. Today the tide sang of love. She smiled, her eyes lighting up as the last bell rang strongly in her ears. Taking one last look at the sea, she turned back down the dirt path to the church, leaving a scent of jasmine flower trailing behind her.

Angelica faced herself in the oval-framed mirror. The reflection of a bride almost made her laugh; as she was probably the last girl to ever be seen in a dress like that. But there she was, recalling the months that had led up to this day. She had never known what love was, until he had walked into the church that one Sunday morning so long ago. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment. True love must feel like this. A knock on the painted white door broke her of her musings, and a short curvaceous young woman came in, parading towards her excitedly.

"Lucy", Angelica greeted, standing up to embrace her. Lucy had been more like a sister to her while she grew up in Saint Louanna's. They'd been the best of friends, right from the start. They'd boarded in the same room together for the past seventeen years, and not a day went by when the two weren't together.

"I wanted to give this to you," Lucy said, reaching into her purse to pull out a long, elegant gold chain. "My mother gave it to me on my birthday, right before I came to Saint Louanna's. I want you to have it, so you'll remember me wherever your journey takes you." Her voice faltered at the end, and tears sprung from her light brown eyes. Angelica felt her eyebrows stitch together in both concern and gratefulness. She took the necklace, letting her fingers play with the chain, and thumbed over the large golden cross that hung at the bottom.

"Lucy- this… it's perfect," she sincerely thanked. Angelica lifted the necklace over her head, and placed the pendant neatly in the center of her chest. Lucy teared up again, at the sight of her dearest friend. Deciding not to worry her, she changed the subject to her wedding; discussing her dress and the music.

"Are you ready?", Lucy finally asked.

Angelica nodded, her nerves twisting up in her stomach. Lucy took hold of her hands to offer a quiet reassurance before walking away, leaving Angelica once again, alone to her busy thoughts.

She could hear a chorus of mumbling behind the giant oak double doors. She paced in the entryway, wearing a path in the elaborate rug that decorated the marble floors. Her lungs refused to cooperate with breathing, her dress suffocated her, and she found herself breaking out into a panicked sweat. This wasn't how she expected to feel right before she was to walk into her wedding. There was a sudden hush in the crowd, and the music began playing on the organ. Angelica took a good long look at the door handle before grasping it firmly and pressing the lever to release the lock. There she stood, frozen still at the sight of her betrothed waiting anxiously at the alter. The priest eyed her, along with every other soul in the spacious room. Lucy coughed somewhat, and she jolted back to the moment. She promenaded towards the alter and at arrival, let out a soft sigh. Anthony, her fiance, ran his eyes around the room with a terrified look, and darted back to face her when the priest began to state the vows in a dull monotone voice. He was shaking and sweating, similar to her. Although, he looked like he'd rather have been swallowed whole by a shark, than be getting married. He kept insistently tapping his fingers against his pant leg and breathing out of his mouth. He seemed like he was debating with his legs to start running. She began to question everything as the priest droned on, even Anthony's motives. He stumbled over saying I do, and when it came to her to say the same, Anthony apologized quickly before scurrying out of the room like a scared rat. She swallowed another gulp of air before finally stepping down to shuffle out of the church.

Angelica's white dress was trimmed with mud, and a light rain grazed over her sloped posture. The sounds of the sea filled her ears, as she found herself in the very same place she was that morning. She felt the hot angry tears escape from her, and didn't bother to look up when Lucy approached. I'm really sorry, she heard her say. Come talk when you're ready. Angelica continued to stare at the grass below her feet, and listened to the seagulls cry overhead. She heard someone else linger nearby, but didn't offer the courtesy to lift her head and look at whomever was watching her.

That someone, dressed in what could only be described as pirate clothing, watched the young broken Angelica slide off the bench she sat upon, to sink to her knees. She brought her head up to look at the ocean that sparkled in the distance. The pirate felt his heartbeat quicken; it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Suddenly, he heard the shuffling of footsteps behind him. Two woman, dressed clad in nun robes, strolled the cemented walkways that created a maze around the inner buildings of Saint Louanna. He hid behind a corner to hear every word of their conversation. It was about the bride. They mumbled between themselves about how she deserved what she got, having pirate blood and all. He found himself thinking what harsh people made up the catholic church. The pirate waited until he was alone with the bride again to approach her. She could see him now, as he left the shadows of the trees that concealed him; pirate clothing and all. But she never reacted; instead she just met his eyes from the small position she made on the ground. She looked as if she were pleading with him to take her away, so he trusted his instincts.

"I couldn't help but notice… that your affianced has failed to comply with his promise to you," he started carefully. She stood to gain height, and continued to watch his flamboyant gestures as he spoke to her.

"I also couldn't help to overhear what the churchgoers really think of you. They don't seem like very good friend's," he continued and began to circle her like a vulture.

"And I suppose pirate's are the better choice?" Her voice was raspy and weak from crying, but he had to admit, he was impressed by her strong composure. "What makes you think that I should trust you?"

"Pirate's in your blood. What do your instincts tell you?" He made a move to walk away, but she grabbed him harshly by the arm.

"How did you know that I have pirate blood?"

"Rumors, love," he smiled, showing a few gold teeth as he turned to face her. She watched him, her deep brown eyes rolling over his theatrical form.

"What's in it for me?"

He took the arm that was in a steel grip from her hand, and snaked it around her arm. She glanced down at his hand that now held a firm grip on her.

"Freedom, my pet. All your heart's desires, and a life at sea."

Judging by her expression, he could tell she was considering his offer. She focused her gaze on the ocean's horizon.

"What do I have to do?"

He drew himself into her, so that his lips hovered just above her ear, "you wouldn't happen to know of an amethyst ring, would you?"

"You want me to steal it?" She pushed herself away from him, freeing her arm and his.

"Aye."

She then paced in front of him, much like she did in the entryway of the church. Her eyes bolted up to look at him, and she answered with confidence, "done."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he greeted, holding out his right hand.

"Angelica," she responded, taking his hand in hers to shake.

It was well past nightfall before Jack and Angelica made their move to steal the ring. Every aspect of their plan had gone accordingly, and Jack felt rather proud having her learn from him. As soon as the guard left his post to change shifts, the two made their way into the grand stone building. They snuck quietly up the cemented stairs, and when they reached the oak door that stood on the left, Jack plastered himself along the same wall. Angelica knocked lightly, smoothing down her evening gown, and trying to present herself as though she hadn't been hiding in a patch of bushes for the past two hours. An older woman, fashioned in long blue robing, answered the door.

"Can we talk for a moment Sister Adia?"

She opened the door wider for her to enter, and Angelica disappeared into the room. She wandered around until she spotted the ring sitting in a small glass case on one of the dressers. She put herself in front of it, and pulled out a small hair pin.

"Why did you want to see me? Is this about Anthony?"

She dug the hair pin into the lock of the case. "Yes, it is…"

Sister Adia lowered her head, "I must admit something to you Angelica… I-I knew he was going to leave you at the alter today… in fact many knew of how he felt."

Angelica stopped picking at the lock for a moment to truly look at her. The woman's features were pronounced by the low lit candlelight in the room, and Angelica could see she was in fact telling the truth.

"Why didn't anyone say anything to me? Did Lucy know of this as well?" Angelica asked, her voice becoming louder. She felt the lock click open and she slowly opened the glass door. The woman turned away from her, giving her just enough time to take the ring and slide it on her finger.

"No, Lucy never knew. The truth is," the woman continued, "we were all afraid."

Angelica pushed herself back against the dresser when Sister Adia neared her, and took hold of the hand that the ring was placed on.

"I will pray to our Lord that you will heal in time." Then she let go of her hand and guided a bewildered Angelica to the door.

"Sleep well", Adia said as she shut the solid oak door behind her.

Angelica turned to look at Jack who lifted her slender hand to see the ring. A smirk drew itself over his face, and they ran down the hallway to the stairs. Jack stopped abruptly, making Angelica crash into the back of him. He ran the other way, dragging her at his heels. They sprinted through the long corridors before coming to the end of the building where the hallway made a T. Angelica turned a sharp right, and Jack trailed closely behind. When they came to the end of that hall, Jack heard foreign footsteps coming from the hallway they were about to run into. But it was too late to escape. The person came from around the corner and stopped when he saw them.

"Anthony?"

The man came into the moonlight to meet Angelica's eyes.

"What are you doing with him?" he whispered angrily.

"You lost your right to ask me such questions," Angelica spat, grabbing Jack's sword as she stepped out from behind him.

"Uh… Angelica, I don't think-"

"Be quiet Jack!" she snapped. Jack shrunk in defeat, letting her hold the point of the metal blade to Anthony's neck.

"Let us pass!" she commanded, sticking the blade in deeper to draw blood. The pain that gripped her soul, pain that he had caused, made her want to scream. Anthony saw how upset she was and side-stepped to let Angelica and Jack storm their way through. They hurried down the flights of stairs and ran through the courtyard to the exit. The name pirate was yelled into the air, causing them to run faster, the mud sloshing under their boots. As they made it to the gates which would lead the to freedom, they were met with a dozen guards; each with a sword in hand. Jack was given back his sword, and in exchange, he gave her his dagger. Angelica swallowed hard as she saw what she was up against. Something in her though, whatever it was, told her to stay by Jack's side and fight to the death. Perhaps this was what he spoke of earlier, her pirate instinct.

The first chance she got, as they fought the guard's together; she grabbed a fallen man's sword. The clang of solid metal raced along with her heart, and the sound echoed loudly in the atmosphere. She found a rush when her sword clashed with another. Her head spun, as her feet lightly danced with her opponent's. This was where she belonged; with a sword in her hand. As all the men fell to their death's, she heard Jack say, "Welcome aboard first mate!"

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I had a really great time writing it. It usually takes me a couple of days, to a week to write something, because I want it to be good. I had a bit of a dilemma last night though when I was trying to think of a name for Jack and Angelica's daughter. After four hours of just sitting there, it came to me. Marina. Piratey, Spanish, and means a love for the sea. Perfect. I just wanted to put that out there, since it seems I wasn't the only one who thought Jack and Angelica would have a daughter. So in this story her name will be Marina.

If people still leave feedback and I get more views on it, I'll continue on with Chapter 2. I have this all completely planned out now, and boy I tell you, I don't think I've ever had this much inspiration for a story! R&R!

**SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 2:**

Angelica watched the amethyst ring glitter brilliantly in the light of the lamps that swung to the rocking sea. Jack stood at the bow of the ship watching the moon illuminate the water below. She came up behind him, looking at the ocean as well.

"You can keep that if you like," he mumbled boyishly. She smiled at him, giving a silent thanks as she left for bed. Jack had a hard time keeping his eyes from trailing after her, and smelling the sweet jasmine that lingered in his nose.


	3. Author's Note

**To the Readers**: I am currently finishing up the last few units before the end of my final semester which ends in 3 weeks. Not to worry, I will be updating for certain! Chapter 2 is in the works. There's a long road ahead for this story! I wish everyone the best!

*Update*- One more thing, before I forget. I wanted to take a poll on how many would want an actual lemon scene between Jack and Angelica, or if I should just keep it a strong lime? It's up to you. I can write either one, I just don't want to upset my general audience if they don't want a lemon. But I can promise you this, as I'm writing it at the moment, it's a good lemon *wink*. K bye!

With Love,

_Indigo _


	4. Apology

Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I've had to deal with a lot of stuff this past year, and it doesn't look as though I'll be catching a break soon. The next couple chapters are very long, as to explain how their relationship started and a few other things, and I'm sorry I don't have the time to give this story my all. I want to give this story my best, but when I have druggies/alcoholics living and fighting in my home, an astronomical pile of homework that could set me back a semester, due to a very awful teacher not doing his job, and having to work at a horse stables, which requires a strenuous amount of strength and energy; writing this story is unfortunately at the bottom of my to-do list. I haven't forgotten about it, and I try to work on it if I have the time, but it's just not in the cards right now.


End file.
